The overall strategic objective of the Drew/Meharry/Morehouse Consortium Cancer Center is to conduct research aimed at reducing the high incidence and mortality from cancer in the black population. The three private medical schools represent a unique national resource with a strong commitment to this goal. The general approach has been to focus on cancer prevention and control, including an initial effort to enhance the enrolment of minorities into state-of-the-art treatment. This will continue to be the overall strategy of the Center along with encouraging the joint participation of those who are interested in the basic sciences and those with an interest in exploring ethnic differences in disease. The Center is also the focal point for mobilizing black leaderss nationally through the supplemental grant on the National Blasck Leadership Initiative in Cancer. Special attention has been given to lung, breast, cervical and prostate cancer and the highest priorities currently include smoking, early detection and clinical trials but there is increasing interest in studying interventions related to diet and to occupation. The institutions have formed strong linkages with each other and with their respective health departments and the Center has been strengthened by its association with centers in majority institutions. This proposal seeks core support for five years for senior leadership, program directors, administration, four shared resources (Epi-stat, editorial, survey research and clinical trials), planning and evaluation and development funds for the development of nutrition and occupational research.